San Valentino
by BearsRideWallets
Summary: Feliciano is tired and disoriented with a request that's three months too early. GerIta fluff.


I haven't posted anything in a while. Sup. This is really crappy and stupid, just lettin' ya know. Spur of the moment fluff. You know how it is.

For: My best friend Xavier - You needed fluff.  
Inspired by: A conversation with someone beautiful named Brianna.

* * *

Sunday mornings with Feliciano were always so peaceful for Ludwig. Laying down next to the other man a seconds longer just to feel his warmth and the way his chest moved when the petite Italian would take a breath. It relaxed the larger man to see him sleeping like this. So peaceful.

He'd give a low chuckle and climb out of bed, sunlight only just barely seeping through the silk curtains. He'd take the initiative to be ready early in the morning every single day. Just because that was how he was raised. His father; a stern military man, would always remind him to be ready for the world. And hell if he wasn't going to be today, despite the weekend.

A tired-eyed German shuffled into the bathroom, readying himself to shave and shower. Feli loved that he kept a clean, smooth face.

Of course, he'd shave routinely like he did even if his boyfriend didn't like it, but it was nice to be reminded that he did. Very much so.

The way Feliciano would kiss his cheeks and let his fingers stroke them delighted Ludwig. He'd comment on how soft the German's face was, and rub his own against it affectionately like a cat.

The thought made the German man smile full-on as he ran the razor through the cream on his face, effectively ridding himself of the stubble that was there.

Soon after he was finished with that task, a surprised gasp from the bedroom quickly roused Ludwig from his pleasant thoughts.

"Feliciano?" He called from the open door of the bathroom, wiping the shaving cream away from his cheeks and chin with a small towel. It wasn't like the other man to be awake this early.

Walking to the source of the noise, Ludwig was met with an alert Italian.

Feliciano sat up in bed, sheets and blankets bunched up around the other's shirtless waist. He looked upset.

"Felicano, what is the matter?" Ludwig said with concern, sitting in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak, huffing in a childish manner, his arms crossed on his bare chest.

"I've never had a Valentine." He spoke.

It was almost instinct for Ludwig to call the other an idiot and place his face into his palms the way he always did when there was company present, and his boyfriend decided to say something like _that_. But he didn't do it. There was nobody around. Instead, the man remained silent as Feliciano began to ramble, not wanting to insult him.

"I've had relationships," He started, "But they all seemed to simultaneously end right around that time!" Feli pouted.

"I've really had _a lot_ of relationships, you know. I met one of my girlfriends before we started dating _on _Valentines day! But I've never had a Valentine!" At this point, the small auburn haired man began moving his arms to punctuate his sentences, causing the stray curl on his head to bob furiously. Ludwig found this small detail adorable, watching it as he listened.

"And that girl... we had fun, I guess. I just wasn't really interested. It was always that way when I was with girls. Then I went off and fell in love with this guy when I was still with her... but he completely ruined my life. I still get emotional thinking about how much he hurt me just because I loved him! I don't care about him anymore though, because I fell in love with the most handsome man in Italy.. In the world! Who I've already loved for a long, long time, and him accepting my love without much question was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Feliciano smiled and took a deep breath.

"So, I just wanted to know if you would be my Valentine...?"

Ludwig began to shake with laughter. "Why are you asking me three months early, dummkopf?" He smiled.

"Because?" Feliciano's face was hot with embarrassment. It was just a fleeting thought he had when he woke up, and he didn't think it was too weird to ask now... So, why was Ludwig laughing at him?

"I'd be your Valentine every Valentines day for the rest of your life if you wanted me to." Sighed Lugwig, sincerely. Feliciano's eyes lit up as he tackled the other to the bed.

"I love you so much."

* * *

I just want to let it be known, Bri texted me as I was writing this with these exact words: "I slipped in the shower and yelled "MAN DOWN" and I forgot we had someone over" Because I had to stop writing to laugh for 20 full minutes. p sure I bruised a rib. Send help.

_**THIS IS STUPID.**_


End file.
